


Hay Fever

by Sundayeyes



Series: What happens at the farm... [1]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I'm a romantic what can I say, It's just a little pot, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Turtlecest (TMNT), and some beer, seriously this is kinda mushy, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundayeyes/pseuds/Sundayeyes
Summary: There are certain substances that are good for lowering your inhibitions. Sometimes that's all that is needed to move things along.~~**Updated 3 Nov 2020 ~ Now with art!**
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: What happens at the farm... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803670
Comments: 24
Kudos: 65





	1. Hay Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Click through to chapter 2 to see the beautiful piece commissioned for this fic!

Donatello was drifting, lying on his carapace, arms crossed behind his head, staring up into the rafters where the owls were roosting.

“You’d really let me be the one to work on her?”

Don rolled his head to the side, looking down the length of his body at Raphael sitting across from him, “If you truly are interested and would enjoy doing it, then I would be more than happy to teach you how to properly maintain it. It’s your bike.”

Raph looked down at the dirt floor with a thoughtful frown. After a beat, his thumb struck the flame of his lighter and brought it up to his face, re-lighting the end of the half smoked joint he held and taking a long drag.

Trying not to stare at Raph’s lips as they wrapped around the paper cylinder, Don blinked and rolled his head back to stare up at the ceiling again instead.

“You built her.” Raph’s voice drifted over to Don, muted through the cloud of smoke.

“For _you_.” Don asserted.

They were quiet for another moment. If Don had dared to look, he might have seen the warm smile that graced Raph’s face at the comment.

“Is it gonna be complicated?”

Don took a breath and sat up, looking at his brother over the hissing propane lantern that sat between them. “Not that much more than what you’ve already learned about vehicle maintenance. Internal combustion is pretty straight forward, you just have to know the different components and how they work together.”

Raph leaned forward passing the joint back to Don. “Give me the five-minute break down. Just so I know what I’m gettin’ myself into.”

Don went over the basics of motorcycle engine repair and the difficulties of brake work and the drive system involved in keeping the machine running at optimal efficiency. Smiling as Raph paid attention as best he could under the circumstances. Even so, his hot-headed brother didn’t seem in the least bit intimidated.

It was these almost unheard-of moments of patience from Raph that Don looked forward to the most. The opportunity for the two of them to do this together was extremely rare, maybe twice a year if they were lucky. They saved the indulgence for the few times they were able to make it up to Casey’s old farmhouse. It was the only way the family was able to get any real downtime.

Running the risk of being intoxicated while in the city was unthinkable, having so many enemies meant they had to always be at peak performance. But when they were out here in the woods, they were safe to experiment, at least for a little while.

And this wasn’t the first time. They’d worked out a system by now, Raph and Don would wait until after the others had all gone to sleep before sneaking out to hide in the barn for a couple of beers and a joint to share. For Raph the benefit was a mellow soothing of his temper, a reprieve from the constant pounding of the blood in his veins. For Don, the drug calmed his brain just enough to quiet the non-stop stream of his thoughts, and it helped him sleep.

It was the only time that either of them could truly and completely relax, but they had to be careful, Don thought that Leonardo would probably have an aneurism if he ever found out.

“I’ve modified the cylinders on your bike, so they have more capacity and thus more strokes to their power cycles. So, what I’ll end up teaching you will be slightly different then... regular... what?” Don frowned.

Raphael’s soft chuckle was going to turn into a full-blown giggle if he wasn’t careful.

“Heh... strokes...” he managed between laughs.

Don blinked before rolling his eyes in amused exasperation. “What are you? Twelve?”

Raph’s barking laugh almost spooked the owls, and after a minute even Don couldn’t help but laugh along with him.

This had always been easy for them. They could laugh, Raph would talk about things that he would never dare voice with anyone else. It was something Don treasured and never took for granted, the knowledge that Raph trusted him that much.

Eventually their laughter died down and they went back to sitting quietly, drinking their beers and enjoying each other’s company, the crickets singing outside a soothing background noise.

A minute or an hour might have passed. Don had his eyes closed with his chin resting on his knees, enjoying his pleasant buzz when Raph’s hesitant voice drifted over to him again. “Donnie? Do ya’ ever think about what it would be like to have sex?”

Slowly lifting his eyelids, Don blinked to shake off their weight, the strange question taking a second to register. “Like... with a girl?”

Raph just shrugged. “With anyone, I guess.”

“Sure. Of course.” Don answered carefully.

It wasn’t unusual for Raphael to get a little philosophical when he was high, but this type of questioning was a first, even for him. In fact, Don was reasonably sure he had never heard his brother openly talk about sex ever before this moment. Which was probably a good thing, Don thought as he watched Raph’s fingers flex around the neck of his beer bottle.

Don swallowed before asking. “Something on your mind?”

Raph shook his head. “I don’t know. I guess it’s just somethin’ I’ve been thinking about.”

Don nodded, stalling for time by taking one more hit off the joint and holding his breath before passing it back to his brother. He coughed a little as he slowly released the smoke through his lips. “We’re healthy young males, it’s a perfectly normal thing to think about.”

Raph grunted his acknowledgement, finishing the smoke with one long pull and dropping the stub in one of the empty bottles next to him.

“In fact,” Don continued. “Masturbation is one of the easiest ways to relieve stress and tension. The endorphins released help improve mood, there are even some studies that suggest regular ejaculation may lower the risk of prostate cancer, although because of our mutation I’m not sure if that’s really something we need to worry about... I’d have to do some research on that...”

His red banded brother was staring at him with that patient but annoyed look all his brothers got whenever Don started to take a turn toward the educational.

“Thanks, Professor.” Raph said with a smirk, cutting him off.

Don released a breath. “I just meant that it’s a completely healthy thing to do and should even be encouraged, for our physical as well as our mental health.”

“I get that,” Raph said, nodding in an apathetic way. “But I wasn’t really talkin’ about masturbating, I was talkin’ about sex. Real sex.”

“I know,” Don said sympathetically. “To be honest, I try not to think about things that have little chance of becoming a reality.”

Don may be far more academically inclined than any of his brothers but at eighteen he was still a teenager. Of course, he thought about sex. He thought about it quite a bit actually. That’s what was making him feel so awkward about the turn of this conversation.

He was sure that, for Raph and Mikey at least, their sexual fantasies were probably full of buxom blondes sporting at least a DD cup and a noticeable thigh gap. He had seen the magazines they thought they had hidden so well.

But for Don, when he closed his eyes late at night, his visions were of flashes of red, deep emerald skin and a low grumbling voice that sent shivers all the way to his core.

Raphael was the only one that Don had ever fantasized about and it was a secret he guarded very closely.

And opening that door, just to see what might be on the other side, was probably not worth the risk of losing what he already had with Raphael. A closeness formed from their shared interests in mechanics and sports and from just the general understanding of being the middle children. Over the past few years, it had gotten to the point that they were almost always together, both preferring the other’s company over spending any time alone. Don didn’t know what he would do if he lost that.

Raph sighed and took a long swig from his beer. “If we were human, things would be different.”

It was a blanket statement. Raph liked to complain about their lot in life, it helped him work out some of his aggression, and Don tried his best to always be there to reel his brother back in before his thoughts turned too dark.

Don tilted his head to try and catch Raph’s eye, wobbling only a little as he leaned over slightly. “If we were human things might be too different. We might not have Splinter or April and Casey. Maybe we wouldn’t even have each other,” Don stared into the flickering lantern in front of him and frowned. “And I don’t know about you but imagining my life without _you_ in it is not something I ever want to think about.”

Don’s words trailed into nothing at the end, barely a whisper, not even fully aware of what he had actually said until it was out in the ether. He had thought to reassure his brother of how much he valued their friendship, but hearing the words out loud in his own voice, with the context of what they were talking about, gave the statement a desperate lilt that Don hadn’t intended.

Raph went completely still, his eyes shooting up from the floor, locking instantly with Don’s. Neither breathed.

Raphael seemed to decide something then. There was uncertainty in his gaze, but as Don watched something else came to life on Raph’s face. He tilted his head, eyes narrowing almost imperceptibly, holding Don frozen with a predatory look. Leaning forward on his hands and knees, Raph began to crawl across the dirt floor, scuttling toward Don swiftly and with purpose.

Don sucked in a breath and moved back, crab-walking across the floor, scooting as fast as he could until his shell hit an old moldy hay bale behind him. His breathing was quick and loud in his ears as Raph continued to advance, not stopping until they were sharing the same air, kneeling, pressed up together, plastron to plastron. Raph’s legs slid under him, hooking Don’s legs up over his thighs.

“Raph... what...?” The halfhearted protest died on Don’s lips as quickly as he breathed it out, idly aware that he had never really been this close to his brother outside of a combat situation.

Suddenly it was like Don could feel all his nerve endings at once as he was enveloped in the smell of smoke and beer and something else, something heavier and more primal. Gooseflesh pricked a wave across his skin, and he looked up to see that there were flecks of gold in his brother’s amber colored eyes. Somehow, he had never noticed that before.

Raph held Don in place with his left arm against the hay on one side of his head. Almost reverently his right hand came up to run his fingers along Don’s jaw, smiling as Don released a shaky breath at the touch.

“Stop me if I’ve got this wrong, Donnie.” Raph said so quietly Don almost missed it. Raph searched his face for even the smallest sign of rejection, the slightest twitch to tell him this was unwanted. Don was tense and shaking, but his eyes showed nothing but anticipation.

Slowly, tenderly, Raph curved his finger under Don’s chin, lifting it and leaning down, pressing their lips together firmly.

Donatello was rigid against him for only a moment before releasing a soft whimper and melting into the kiss. Pressing back against his brother’s mouth eagerly, his hands gripping Raph’s knees on the ground where they rested against his hips. He moved against his brother, parting his lips, coaxing Raph’s tongue into his mouth. A thousand nights of thoughts and wants, waking in fiery sweats to pressure and frustration, was overriding all his doubts and fears. His deepest dreams had never been this intense.

Raph rose over him, his hand moving to grip the back of Don’s neck, fingers pressing into his skin, holding Don where he wanted him. Every point where they touched felt like tiny little lightning strikes.

An eternity seemed to pass before Raphael pulled back, Don following, needing, eyes closed, their mingled panting breaths warming the millimeter of space between them.

Finally, Donatello opened his eyes to find his brother staring at him, a questioning but hopeful look in his eyes. Don squinted and whispered, “You’re drunk.”

Raph’s voice was steady as he answered. “Only a little.”

Don could see Raphael’s eyes were clear and focused, if only slightly red from the weed. He vaguely wondered if the heat between them had burned away the alcohol.

Don’s lips twitched, “I’m drunk.”

Raphael smirked, shaking his head. “Only a lot.”

Don released a laughing breath, biting his lip. They both knew it wasn’t true. Don had only had two beers and being stoned was not quite the same as being drunk, but his tolerance for alcohol had always been lower and Raph never missed an opportunity to tease Don about it.

Everything seemed to freeze in place as they stared at each other, waiting for the choice to release its hold. Knowing that the next movement would change everything.

But this wasn’t even a choice that needed to be made, Don thought as the realization washed over him. This was every sideways glance, every fleeting ghosting touch, every secret sneaking smile. This wasn’t new or even all that surprising.

This was them. This was what it had always been.

With a needy moan Don exhaled and pressed forward, capturing Raphael’s mouth with his once more, feeling an answering rumbling groan against his chest.

Raph’s fingers tightened on the back his neck, drawing Don as close as he could. This time the kiss was harder, more intense, like a dam had been breached. They pushed against each other’s faces, teeth clacking, tongues chasing back and forth in a battle to see which was quicker.

Suddenly Raph’s hand moved up, fingers wrapping themselves around the tails of Don’s mask, gripping and pulling back, forcing Don to crane his neck, drawing a shuddering gasp from his throat.

Raph’s answering chuckle was smug as he pressed his beak down on Don’s neck, breathing deeply against his skin, the tip of his tongue snaking out to trace a line from Don’s collarbone up to his jaw.

Don felt himself trembling, the tips of his fingers starting to tingle with the rush of oxygen to his blood from the panting little breaths he was taking. He ran his hands up Raph’s thighs until he hit his own legs, squeezing the emerald skin beneath his fingertips.

Then Raph opened his mouth, dragging his teeth along Don’s jugular, and Don released a churr, deep and low, the sound bringing blazing heat to his face.

His hand shot up to push gently against Raph’s plastron. “Raph... wait... are you...?”

Taking deep heavy breaths Raph leaned back and looked down, deep into Don’s eyes. “Never been so sure about anything in my life. Almost thought it was too much to hope that ya’ might want this too...”

Don almost melted seeing the blatant desire on his brother’s face, barely daring to believe this was happening, but he needed to be sure. “Sh... should we though? What about... the others...”

Raph smiled, but there was desperation in the twist of his lips. He brought his hands up to hold Don’s face, cupping around his cheeks, leaning in until their foreheads touched. “What about ‘em? This is between you and me, Donnie.” The look on Raph’s face was sobering and electrifying all at once. “Tell me ya’ don’t want this, tell me right now and I’ll leave ya’ alone.”

Raph was shivering, Don could feel the tremors against his skin. Suddenly desperate to reassure his brother, Don quickly reached up to take Raph’s hands from his face, twining their fingers together, releasing a shuddering breath.

“It’s you, Raphie. It’s always been you.”

Raph made a grunting sound that was almost a sob as he crushed his mouth against Don’s again, swallowing his brother’s answering churr. Don quickly circled his arms around Raph’s neck, squeezing him tight, never wanting to let go.

Raph’s hands seemed to be everywhere at once, touching his face, gliding down his shoulders, tickling the sensitive space at his sides.

A sudden, jolting shot of pleasure warmed his entire body as Raph ran a fingernail down the center of Don’s plastron. He groaned in disappointment when Raph avoided the widening bulge in his lower scutes.

Instead Raph reached down between them and ran his finger up the length of Don’s tail where it was tucked up protectively against his body. Don threw his head back against the hay, gasping loudly, pressure building deep in his groin, he never imagined having someone else touch him there could feel so good.

Raph took the opportunity to pounce on Don’s exposed throat, licking a wide path down to nibble at his collarbone.

Don gripped the edge of Raph’s carapace, grinding his hips forward, desperate for any touch, any contact.

Raph pinched the end of his tail.

“Ah!... Raphie...” Don whined, opening his eyes to see Raph staring intently at him, his pupils blown black with want.

“Let me see ya’, Genius,” Raph said guttural and low. “Let me see what ya’ got.”

The timber of that heated request reverberated deep in Don’s bones, dissolving every last inhibition he still held on to. With a relieved moan Don widened his legs and dropped down, jerking his hips up sharply as emerald fingers wrapped around his quickly hardening length. Raphael stroked him from base to tip, his thumb teasing the head with each pass.

Don’s vision went so fuzzy at the edges he thought he might pass out. This was so much better than anything he had ever done to himself. “Oh... yes... Raph, ah!”

He couldn’t stand it any longer, lifting himself up off the hay bale and looking down, he begged unashamedly. “Now you, Raph. You too.”

But Raph was already there, palming his length to fullness with his other hand, staring down between them as he slid it up next to Don’s, wrapping one fist around both of them and pulling upward with quick strokes.

“Oh... my _god_...” “Ah, shit...!” They both groaned together, foreheads pressed flush against one another.

It was velvet heat like Don had never imagined. Raphael was hot and hard, their cocks pressed against each other so tightly Don could feel his brother’s pulse. He pumped his hips, planting his feet firmly on the ground, his toes curling, trying to keep up with the pace Raph was setting.

Raph let go for just a second to spit generously into his palm before returning to his task. Don let loose a desperate moan as the slick warmth spread along his length mixing with the pre-cum trickling from the tips of both their cocks. They were both churring now, almost continuously, with harsh grunting groans occasionally breaking though.

“Ya’ smell so good, Donnie,” Raph moaned against the side of Don’s face, planting quick kisses along his cheek. “Wanted ya’ for so long... been goin’ crazy wantin’ ya’...”

“Raph...” Don couldn’t even form a full thought, rolling his head back and forth against the hay, his brain having switched over to primal, desperate need. “So good... fa... faster!...”

Don yelped and arched his back as Raph grunted and bit down on his neck, his tongue following to quickly soothe the pain, murmuring half formed words against Don’s skin as he continued to pump both their cocks, rapidly pulling them toward their peak.

Suddenly Raph’s free hand was at Don’s mouth, his finger pressing in past his lips. “Wet this for me, Donnie...”

Don moaned, twisting his tongue around the digit, not caring how lewd it probably looked.

Raph watched Don suck his finger with glittering, hooded eyes. When he was satisfied, he extracted his hand and somehow managed to wedge it down between them without missing a stroke with the hand that was already busy, pressing his slick finger up against Don’s entrance.

Flashes of bursting light sparked behind his eyelids as Don threw himself back against the hay with wanton abandon, crying out to the rafters.

Raph didn’t breach him, Don desperately wished he would, he just circled and pressed, teasing the sensitive hole, it only took a few seconds before Don felt liquid fire pooling there.

“Raph!... Raphie!... yessss!...” With a keening wail Don bucked and came, splashing warmth against both of their plastrons.

With a desperate lunge Raph ripped his hand free from between their bodies, slamming it into the hay next to Don’s head, bracing himself as he thrust two, three times before shouting Don’s name, grinding out his release over his fingers and both their bodies.

Don grunted as Raph collapsed against him, breathing harshly against Don’s neck. Wrapping his arms around his brother’s shoulders, Don held him there, never wanting them to be anything less than this close ever again.

They drifted, pressed against each other, their heartbeats slowing. Don could hear the crickets chirping outside again.

He thought he might fall asleep like that, propped up against the hay, Raph’s comforting weight holding him down like it belonged there. But now that he wasn’t so distracted, the old dry bale behind him was starting to poke into his sides and the back of his neck and try as he might, he couldn’t stop himself from squirming a little.

Raph drew in a deep breath and lifted himself up, looking down at Don with an awestruck smile. Don returned the look with a slow grin and soft moan, turning into Raph’s hand as he lightly rubbed Don’s cheek with his thumb.

“I love ya’, Donatello.” Raphael murmured reverently, watching Don’s chest swell as he drew in a deep breath.

“Raph...” Don whispered. “I love you too. I just... never dared to think we could ever...”

Raphael silenced him with a deep kiss, slow and sensual and satisfying.

They didn’t need words now and Don wondered what he had ever been so nervous about.

With an inviting smile Raph pulled Don to his feet and led them over to a pile of loose hay next to the bale they had been leaning against. He grabbed a handful of the hay and used it to quickly wipe off the gunk drying on their bodies.

Don must have made a face because suddenly Raph was kissing him again, mumbling against his lips. “In the mornin’ we can wash each other off in the shower.”

Don moaned with anticipation, trailing his fingers down Raph’s front. “That sounds like the best idea you’ve ever had.”

Raph flopped down onto the hay pile and pulled Don down next to him, wrapping his strong arms tightly around his brother.

For a few minutes Don just absorbed Raph’s warmth, his head comfortably seated against the larger turtle’s shoulder, but eventually his brain started to form actual thoughts again and a previous worry jumped to the front of his mind.

“Raph? I was serious about what I said before,” Don sighed. “I am worried about what the others will think about this. That’s part of the reason I was never able to say how I was starting to feel about you.”

Raph just squeezed his arm a little tighter around Don. “That’s not somethin’ you need to worry about, Don. I think they’re gonna be just fine with this.”

“But how can you be sure?” Don continued uneasily.

Raph was quiet for a second before releasing an incredulous laugh. “Ya’ really don’t know do ya’? They’re gonna be fine with it ‘cause Mikey and Leo have been fuckin’ for months now.”

Don’s eyes shot wide as he jerked up onto one elbow to look down into Raph’s face. “What?!”

Raph just laughed harder. “Ya’ get so lost in yer own head sometimes that ya’ don’t even notice the things goin’ on around ya’, Brainiac.” He reached up to pluck a stray piece of hay out of Don’s mask. “They’ve been tryin’ to hide it, probably for our benefit, but one day I was walkin’ past the kitchen and caught ‘em smoochin’ out of the corner of my eye. That and, my room is right next to Mikey’s and he can get pretty loud.”

Don blinked rapidly down at his brother, trying to remember any sign or clue he could have missed that Mike and Leo were... but eventually he had to admit to himself that maybe he needed to start paying closer attention to some things.

“Oh.” He laid back down on Raph’s shoulder and looked up into the rafters.

Raph drowsily pulled him in close, kissing the top of his head and Don decided that the things he had to worry about could probably wait until tomorrow.

Warm, sated, still a little buzzed and wrapped around each other, they fell asleep to the sound of owls softly hooting above their heads.

~~ Fin ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Don't forget to click through to chapter 2 to see the art!


	2. Art

This beautiful piece of art was created by the amazing [Plastron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastron/profile)!

I wanted to give this it's own chapter because it deserves to be in the spotlight! <3<3<3


End file.
